House of Fun: Spin the Bottle
by ParadiseOasis
Summary: In an orphange located in England, six teens play a silly game of spin the bottle. Strange how one 'silly game' can evolve into something more... *This is a almost complete rewrite of the original House of Fun. Contains yaoi/lemon. Although the yaoi contain more than two people, there is a final (sweet) pairing near the end (MattxMello) *


House of Fun! *REDONE*

**I think it's about time I celebrate my return by redoing and finishing the only fanfic that I actually manage to publish on here! Hopefully I can do a better job of it. ^^''**

Pairings – The Wammy boys (BB, L, Mello, Near and Matt)

Warnings – Lemon, Yaoi, Language, Threesomes (Four n Five maybe?)

**** This story isn't in Canon of Death Note (Remember, BB and L were first gen and Mello, Near and Matt were 2nd gen and BB and L died by the time Near, Matt and Mello came in, plus, BB is a typical teenage boy. This means he is OOC. ****

****If you do not know anything about BB, then I suggest you read DN another note: Los Angeles BB murder cases****

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Spin the Bottle**

Night fell quickly over the orphanage. In England, especially at wintertime, the sun goes down as early as 4:00pm. It was 5 hours after this, give or take, that the children were meant to be in their rooms. Instead, on a chilly Friday evening, a group of teens decided to play a game.

Mello originally woke up to have his regular bar or two of chocolate, however he saw the light on in the common room and decided to check it. Inside, five children sat in a circle around an empty Lucozade bottle. One of them, a red headed boy, swirled round to face him "Wazzup Mello?"

Mello closed the door behind him "What going on?"

"Playing spin the bottle" Matt replied "Wanna play?"

"Uh… No, I think I'll pass."

"What's wrong Mel, you scared? Come play with us, it'll be fun!" Another voice spoke

"I'm not scared! I just son't want to

An extra voice cackled "L is right! C'mon Melly, play with us! You'll enjoy it"

Facing towards the door and still part of the circle, were two older teens. One would assume they were twins, with their messy black hair, and their thin, lanky bodies. They wore a baggy top and jeans and even had the same pair of bags underneath their eyes. The only true difference was their eye colour. While the kid named L had midnight black eyes, the other has eyes as red as fresh blood.

Matt slapped both twins across the head "Stop bothering him. If he was to be a pussy then let him" he chuckled.

Mello's expression dropped "Fuck of Matt. Oh and Beyond, call me 'Melly' one more time and I'll deck you, got it?"

"Oooh, check you out, the guy with swag!" BB retorted

The blond haired boy strolled to the side of the circle, sat in it and looked around "is this everyone?" he asked Matt.

"Yeah, it's better with just the six of us anyway"

"I guess so… Wait, six?!" he browsed around for a second widened his eyes, then stood up "What the fuck is that bastard doing here?!"

He pointed at the pale-faced boy opposite him; standing up in the process. He was playing with his robots and twirling his ghostly white hair.

"Why are you here, Near?" Mello spat.

The albino boy merely glanced at Mello before turning back to occupying himself with his toys.

"Please chill out Mello! It'll be fine, besides, I had to give him a load of milk puzzles and dice just to get him here so sit the fuck back down!"

Mello said nothing. He just slowly sat himself down, never taking an eye off Near…

Matt explained the game to Mello. The game was when the bottle stopped at you and another person, whether that person is male or female, you kissed them.

Linda spun the bottle, the bottle started to slow down… It eventually came to a halt, "Haaa! It's pointed to you Matt!" Linda spoke.

He got to kiss Linda in the end. Near was never picked, Matt had kissed L twice and Mello and Matt had to kiss quite a few times, but now, things were really heating up….

As the bottle was spun once more, anticipation of the next kissing couple forced cheers of laughter and joy from everyone in that room. The bottle stopped. "Ooh! Matty, you gotta kiss BB!" Mello taunted.

The two exchanged glances. Matt leapt from his spot and locked his lip onto BB's. Beyond blinked a couple of times, then wrapped his arms around the red head's waist.

On that Friday evening, a group of teens decided to play a game. In that moment, it became something more…

I hope you enjoyed the rewrite. I used some of the old story because I didn't feel like it needed changing. Hopefully, the second chapter will be up soon if people like this chapter. Beware, it WILL get saucier *pervy grin*.

Any suggestions, feel free to say! x


End file.
